Valkyria Chronicles: Naruto of the Rebellion
by flaming kyubi
Summary: The five great Nations have gone to war, each one desperate to claim the last stores of the dwindling ragnite reserves. Amongst the chaos, a banished prince appears and joins the battle and wages war against the nations to fulfil his ambitions of destroying the great five. His name, Naruto Namikaze, the banished prince of the Empire of Fire. NarutoXSelvaria.


**Chapter One: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

**I recently finished Valkyria Chronicles and had an idea I wanted to write down. The first chapter is short but chapters will get bigger as the story goes on.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Ragnite, a powerful and mysterious ore found deep within mountainous regions, became the very source of power that brought humanity to higher levels of power and advancement. Ragnite could be used as a power source like a generator or if properly refined, a superconductor. The precious ore could be used to heal and destroy by being used as components for healing remedies and/or explosive and volatile weapons.

Ragnite was first discovered by the ancient Valkrian race that long ago invaded the elemental nations and conquered its native people. Eventually deciding to breed and assimilate into society, the Valkyrians eventually faded from history for most part with only a few descendants remaining.

This ore, ragnite, would eventually become the base of all modern technology and also the linchpin for the worlds destruction. For eventually the ragnite would one day become more and more scarce as the years passed and tension between the five great superpowers would escalate into a war that would consume the continent.

The five great powers were the Autocratic Imperial Empire of Fire led by Emperor Minato Namikaze, The United States of Water led by President Yagura, The Kingdom of Wind led by King Sasori, The United Alliance of Earth led by High-Commander Onoki, and the Federation of Lightning led by President Ay.

These five great powers had been building up their military power ever since the stalemate of EW1 (Elemental War 1) and now were ready to destroy each other and claim the remaining ragnite for themselves. Tensions rose and eventually what everyone had feared came to reality.

1935 A.S (After Sennin), EW2 broke out when the Empire of Fire launched an invasion on the United Alliance of Earth. Emboldened by their early success against their rivals the empire turned their sights to the small island nation of Wave. On October 10th 1935 the Autocratic Empire of Fire made an official declaration of war against the Principality of Wave.

But this isn't a story about a small nation fighting and defeating an empire, for on this day an exiled prince of the Empire finally returned from the shadows and lead the defence against the Empire to fulfil his deep-seated revenge against his former homeland.

On this day Naruto Namikaze, former prince of the Empire of Fire returned with a vengeance.

* * *

**Nami no Kuni: 1935 October 10th.**

From atop his crimson-clad medium tank former prince of the empire, Naruto Namikaze scanned the battlefield before him. In the distance Naruto could spot the black-clad soldiers of the imperial royal guard fighting a bloody battle with the lightly armed forces of Wave. Spotting a massive tank which Naruto immediately knew was a Batomys-class super tank, Naruto saw Sasuke Uchiha 2nd prince of the Empire and the most incompetent commander in empire history.

Sasuke Uchiha, hailed as a genius was actually an incompetent and arrogant elitist noble. He believed only those of noble blood could be true warriors and so took to battle the royal guard leaving behind his regular troops. He believed that overwhelming power to crush his foe's was the only way to win a war and Naruto was content to use that against him.

Sasuke had no idea that his entire battle was planned by Naruto himself and was being lead into a trap that would ultimately destroy him. Naruto had leaked information the Wave prior invasion and formed an alliance with the small island nation in order to defeat the imperial prince.

Looking down below the hill he had set himself on he spotted the imperial main base guarded by a small unit of regular troops and a squad of medium tanks. They were obviously deemed unfit to fight alongside the prince and so were left behind to defend the main base.

Giving a sigh, Naruto relished the small moment of peace before the battle. As he relaxed his thoughts went to his memories, particularly how he came to this moment.

He was born an imperial prince, his mother Kushina Uzumaki was a general of the Republic of Whirlpool's armed forces before her nations destruction in EW1, she was married off to Minato as a gift for his ascension to the throne after his father died. Growing up Naruto was always seen as a half blooded prince and looked down upon with scorn. The only person who cared about him was his mother.

Despite the prejudice he faced Naruto rose up to be a prodigy on the battlefield and won many victories in his early career gaining him significant political power. Intimidated and terrified of losing the throne to a half-blood the nobles conspired and organised an assassination against him, unfortunately the attack was successful and although Naruto survived it his mother was killed.

Minato did not care for her death and refused to have the conspires executed. Enraged and bitter Naruto cut down the crown prince Menma Namikaze in a sword duel along with organising the assassination of fifteen different noble's and their entire families, significantly weakening the political standing and power of the nobility and in turn the emperor.

Naruto called for much support amongst the military and organised a coup but sadly the plot failed and he was forced to flee, not to be seen for another two years.

Naruto had secretly began mustering an army to fight the empire when he was contacted by a man named Yahiko. Yahiko led a force called the United Liberation Force, the group consisted of independent nations, resistance groups, rebellions, and military organisations who all seek the destruction of the great five. Naruto seeing an opportunity to gain a much-needed advantage over the empire quickly joined and was given the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Since then he has worked with the Liberation Force in order to gain supporters for an invasion on the empire.

Finally after what felt like forever, Naruto was finally granted permission to engage the empire in battle. Going through the newest intelligence Naruto decided to make his comeback in the Principality of Wave. After informing the Military leaders of Wave of the imperial invasion, Naruto set up a fatal ambush that would strike a harsh blow to the empire.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching, turning around he was greeted to the sight of his closest friend, Selvaria Bles a descendant of the Valkyrur.

She wore a black military uniform with a short skirt and black leggings, the outfit itself was trimmed in gold. Selvaria had long silver hair and red eyes, she had a large bust and a curvaceous figure that left many woman jealous. She also carried a long elegant sword strapped to her hip.

Selvaria had originally been taken by the Empire to a secret research facility due to her being a valkyrian and she was used as an experiment to create an army of super soldiers. She was treated as an object and not a human and grew up under the empires harsh tyranny, It wasn't until young prince Naruto found her that she had heard the first kind words ever spoken to her. Naruto took her away from the facility and allowed her to stay in his house with him, he payed for the best education and training for her and helped her awaken her valkyrian powers. Ever since then Selvaria had fallen in love with the prince and followed his every command.

"Your grace all the preparations have been made, we are ready for battle" She spoke in a melodic voice. Naruto smiled at her and climbed out of his tank revealing the light red uniform decorated with thick blue stripes on both arms and legs of the uniform.

"Good work Selvaria, but you don't have to keep calling me your grace, I'm no longer an imperial prince" Naruto said kindly.

Selvaria bowed her head "Your grace, to not call as such would be a great disrespect to you" She spoke, but was surprised when Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Were friends Selvaria, your the closets friend I have so please just call me Naruto" said Naruto kindly getting a smile from the silver-haired Valkyrian.

"As you wish Naruto-Sama". Naruto sighed but accepted it as a better change than being called your grace.

"Selvaria tell our forces to move out, I'll lead the tank squad and you will lead the infantry. We will attack from behind by launching smoke rounds at their artillery and anti-tank cannons then we will move in fast before they can properly react, I'll deal with the enemy tanks and you focus on capturing the enemy base and securing their supplies" Naruto ordered.

"As you command Naruto-Sama" Giving a short bow Selvaria took off to inform the troops. Looking one last time over the battlefield Naruto smirked.

_"Finally the destruction of the empire begins"._

* * *

**This is just a prologue to so you can expect larger chapters from now on. I'll be updating my other stories soon hopefully within the week.**

**Anyway the this is a world were the Rikudo Sennin decided against teaching chakra to the people after he defeated the Jubi, so people turned to rely on technology instead of chakra.**


End file.
